memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ties of Blood and Water
| date = 2373 | stardate = 50712.5 | episode = 5x19 | production = 517 | airdate = week of | story = and | teleplay = Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = Avery Brooks }} "Ties of Blood and Water" was the 117th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 19th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 14 April 1997. The episode was written by , and Robert Hewitt Wolfe and directed by Avery Brooks. Summary Legate Tekeny Ghemor returns to the space station and asks Kira Nerys to participate in a Cardassian ritual with him before he dies. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Furel • Gantt • Tekeny Ghemor • Kira Nerys • Kira Taban • Taylor Moore • Morn • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Weyoun 5 • Worf • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Borven • Iliana Ghemor • Keiko O'Brien • Quen • Shakaar Edon • Trepar • Winn Adami Locations :Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Habitat ring • • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Station commander's office Cardassia • Cardassian sun • Kiessa Monastery • Tempasa Starships and vehicles : runabout (in opening credits) • ( escort, in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • • • Tenak'talar (Jem'Hadar battle cruiser) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Trill • Vorta Prophets States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Shakaar resistance cell • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian dissident movement • Cardassian Fourth Order • Cardassian Ninth Order • Starfleet Intelligence Other references :Bajoran ale • barrowbug • burial • Chief Archon • cloning • dabo • Emissary of the Prophets • • Federation President · government in exile • grave marker • gul • hexadrin therapy • kanar • legate • Occupation of Bajor • prylar • Saltah'na clock • shri-tal • skimmer • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • triptacederine • vole • voraxna • work bee • Yarim Fel Syndrome Appendices Related media * Ro Laren listens to the audio recordings that Kira makes in this episode in Fearful Symmetry. * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Ferengi Love Songs". TiesOfBloodAndWaterVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.10.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Ferengi Love Songs". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background * StarTrek.com incorrectly states that the episode takes place in 2363. Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Directed by Avery Brooks * Co-written by Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf * Marc Alaimo as Skrain Dukat *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun Images tekenyGhemor.jpg|Tekeny Ghemor. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5